Our world To Sonic World
by Moka Raiden
Summary: The plot is inside :3 lol


Our world to Sonic World

Plot: three people have managed to get to other world which is very amazing. They were two boys and one girl, But what they don't know is that bad things will happen…which is not good at all. Will they able to survive and get back home or just stay there and die?

Chapter 1 – Arrival & meeting with sonic and tails

A girl was on her laptop talking with her few or more friends, she have blue hair that is platted. She have golden brown eyes, she is wearing a Blue with red and black shirt that says "I love Edward Elric and you can't have him", blue trousers and white girly trainers. Her skin is tanned and good looking.

"Man, why Dark has to mess up the server again…" She said. "She kept dropping eof and I have to pick them up…" Later on she has a lot of personal messages from a lot of people. "Great…people are begging again…"

A boy has white short hair. He wears dark blue trousers, with darkest red top that says "If you look at me I will kill you" His skin have small tan and have blue eyes. He looked so sweet and indecent but if you piss him off he could beat the crap out of you.

He is chatting with his best friend who is the co-owner of the server they are playing. He is on Skype and chatting with his only best friend. It went like this:

A boy: Hey Deb

A girl known as Debbie: Hey Seph, you know the server is kept messing up because I think Dark kept dropping eof….

Sephiroth: Should I demote her then?

A boy have raven black hair, he have a white t-shirt and a dark blue trousers. He also have grey eyes and black and grey trainers, he have pale skin but not too pale like a ghost but just pale and he is an okay look.

He is talking to his two friends and his very relationship with a female, his girlfriend. He is chatting on Skype alone with out anyone to disturb them. It went like this:

A boy: *glomps Ashley* Hi hunny!

Ashley: *get glomped* Hi Matt… How are you?

Matt: I'm great, it's just my parents is not letting me to do hypnosis…I was in trance and my mum made me snap out of it…

Ashley: Awww I wish I was with you Matt….

(In Sonic world)

Sonic and his friend, Tails are resting because they thought that Eggman was surrendered and both of them were tired. From what Sonic doesn't know is that he still able to transform into werehog when the sun is down.

Sonic is asleep in his bed snoring as Tails is just sleeping peacefully. But suddenly something woke both of them up, it was something like explosion….or lighting.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Sonic said while fell from his bed and landed on his face.  
Tails yawned and looked at his friend Sonic. "Don't you think Mr. Butt headed Eggman have something to do with this?" he said.

Sonic looked at his two tailed fox friend and nodded. "It has to be him…"

(In real world)

Debbie's POV

I couldn't believe that Dark would able to try to crash this server on Endless-online! Is she trying to betray us? I just couldn't believe that… Just then my laptop started to go crazy.

"Aw c'mon!" I shouted. "This stupid laptop!" I hate my laptop because it's not working and kept crashing on me. But suddenly something made me blind because there was bright light and it was almost blinding me. Then it was darkness.

Suddenly I heared voices…those voices….they are similar…

"Hey is she okay?"

"What happened to her?"

I don't know what is going on but I feel I should wake up….

Sephiroth's POV

I just demoted Dark because she kept messing up my server…now I'm talking to Debbie but…she's not replying? What is going on…I'm worried about her….

BANG!

Something hit my head…it really hurts! What is going on…I think I'm dead…no I feel warm maybe I'm not dead…

"Oh my…where did those two came from…?"

"I don't know but sonic do you know what is going on?"

"I don't know but I think it's got to do with Mr. Butt headed Eggman and his new toys"

Wait a second…Sonic? Eggman? Am I in the sonic cartoon or anime? I have to listen more before I wake up.

"If they just came here we have to protect them and Eggman might be looking for them"

Oh god…this time I will wake up…

Normal POV

Sephiroth woke up; he looked around and saw a blue hedgehog and a light brownish fox with two tails. Then he saw a blue and black creature that happens to be a Riolu. Sephiroth was confused.

"Where am I?" Sephiroth asked. Blue hedgehog and fox with two tails looked at each other and one of them answered.

"Never mind of that…I'm Tails" said the fox.

"I'm Sonic" said blue hedgehog. "What's your name?"

Sephiroth looks at both of them and spoke softly. "Sephiroth, but you can call me the 'pink panther'" Sephiroth looked at Riolu who is moaning to wake up. I walked over to a Riolu as she looked at Sephiroth.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Sephiroth said. A Riolu looked at Sephiroth and then looks away.

"Names Debbie" she said. Sephiroth thought for a moment then it clicked, it is Sakurakur!

"Sakurakur!" Sephiroth shouted as hugged Debbie hard until she couldn't breathe. "I'm glad you are here!"

Debbie smiled. "I can't breathe….i think I'm gonna puke…" she said.

Lol how was that? R&R!!


End file.
